<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>捉妖 by LUNAR96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403200">捉妖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96'>LUNAR96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gsyy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>捉妖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*聊斋志异AU，捉妖师X狐狸精（？）<br/>*有私设，無逻辑<br/>*强攻弱受，我做到了！<br/>*赌上我女高中的人设搞黄色</p><p> </p><p>大年三十儿那天早上，雪下了很深。几树红梅花熙熙攘攘的开在院子里，隐隐约约的给一片苍茫染上一些胭脂颜色。<br/>高嘉朗的小屋孤零零的伫立在村子边缘，除夕夜临近，家家户户都准备着年货，一片热闹，只有他的院落里静悄悄没有人影。<br/>他昨夜与师兄张远喝了半宿的酒，闲话到五更天才睡下。江湖之人没有那么多讲究，一壶烧酒二两腌肉三五知己，天天都是过年。<br/>日上三竿，高大侠还四仰八叉的睡在床上，一条腿耷拉在床下，怀里抱着个枕头吧唧嘴。小炕桌上滚了一桌花生皮，烧酒壶歪歪斜斜倒在地上。一张字条被干瘪的荷包压住，上面是两行大字：“走了，酒钱我从你钱袋里自取了！”落款的“远”字龙飞凤舞，险些画到纸外面去。</p><p>半晌，敲门声传来，外头有人聒噪：“高大侠！高大侠在家吗！！！”</p><p>高嘉朗这才爬起来，揉揉闷痛太阳穴下床，一脚踩空踢倒了一条板凳。<br/>“妈的，远哥拿的什么破酒，劲儿也太大了……”</p><p>随手扎了头发，披着大氅出门，他看见刘叔家的媳妇胖大婶一手领着自己家的小孙女，一手端着什么东西站在门口。<br/>他赶紧快步迎上去，靴子陷在雪里，差点拔不出来。<br/>“刘婶，大冷天的，来找我有事儿吗？”<br/>一阵冷风吹来，他头脑清醒了点，有些紧张的问。<br/>“没事儿没事儿，就是，这不过年了嘛，带着我家小杏来谢谢恩公，来，小杏，给高大侠磕头拜个年！”<br/>五岁的小丫头冻得脸蛋通红，听话的抬腿就要跪在雪里。高嘉朗急忙上前拦她。<br/>“这是干嘛，不用不用，刘婶，捉妖是我分内的事，大冷天的快回去，别把孩子冻坏了……”<br/>老妇人眼眶通红，说话就要掉眼泪。高嘉朗最看不得这个，只能先把人往屋里迎。</p><p>“就是想来给您道个谢，要不是您，我这宝贝孙女就要叫鲤鱼精吃了去了。今天给您带了点谢礼，无论如何大侠您也要收下……”</p><p>这样的事儿，一上午来了五拨人，有被他从黄鼠狼精手里救回来的壮小伙，也有差点被虎妖抢走压寨的小媳妇。本来已经被张远吃完了储备粮，拿走了生活费不知道怎么打牙祭的高嘉朗，现在家里堆了三只活鸡，一筐地瓜，两条肥鱼，还有一坛好酒。<br/>他行走江湖这么多个年头，今年是第一年在一个地方安顿下来。本来打算开了春就要离开再去接着游历降妖，这样一来，还真有点舍不得。</p><p>有点小感动，叱咤风云的高大侠就怕这个，他降妖除魔本就是替天行道，救人也只是随手行善，这一天下来，脸上还真有点挂不住。</p><p>雪下了一天，日落的时候终于停下。高嘉朗把得的肥鸡肥鱼拴好挂在后门的横梁上，准备回来晚上烤着吃。但在那之前，他还要去巡视一圈坟场和林口，以防有妖魔邪祟，趁着佳节喜庆人们疏于防备而出来作祟。<br/>幸好风平浪静，虽说他是个捉妖人，但同样愿意过太平盛世。吃吃肉喝喝酒过舒坦日子，人人心向往之。</p><p>但是，等他回到家中，还没有跨进家门，就听到后院窸窸窣窣有响动。他耳朵一转，腰间祭魂灵叮当作响。霎时，背后长剑出鞘握于手中，高嘉朗眼锋渐厉，屏住呼吸，慢慢向后院摸去。<br/>“哪里来的小妖胆子够大，竟然直接摸到我这里来，怕是不要自己的修行了……”</p><p>但雪天着实不便，他一脚踩入雪中咯吱作响，便惊了后院的妖。一道白影闪过，那团东西疯一般的向屋后的树林逃去。高嘉朗闻声追出，一路运了轻功步如疾风，几次都险些把那东西收入囊中，但今天夜里没有月亮，四下昏暗一片，那妖又毛色纯白，与雪地几乎没有区别，很是难以分辨。再加上除夕之夜，鞭炮声四起，他听声辨位的本领也失了功效，最后只得无功而返。<br/>这是高大侠鲜有的失手，但更令他怒发冲冠的事还在后面。</p><p>“妈的！！这小狐妖！！要是让我抓到，我非扒了这厮的皮做围脖不成！！！”</p><p>三只肥鸡吃的一地鸡毛，两条鱼也开肠破肚的东一块西一块躺在地上。得了，这下年夜饭算是吃不成了。高大侠蹲在门口一边烤地瓜一边愤愤不平的念叨。</p><p>“咋不撑死你呢！吃不了你给我留着点啊，你看着扒拉的一地，浪费……”</p><p>不过，转念一想，他捉妖以来，遇见的狐妖虽多，但大多只是或者倾慕人的生活所以出来魅人，从没有见过伤人性命的。得人照顾或者动了春心，还会报恩给人好处，想来也不算什么不可饶恕的妖孽。<br/>妖与人一样，善恶并不能一概而论。</p><p>“算了，大雪封山估计那狐狸也是饿的狠了才来偷的，也当我是大发善心罢。这小东西，你要是有点良心，也记得来找我报报恩便好。”</p><p>吃了烤地瓜，高嘉朗桌在床上就着烛火喝那坛子幸存的烧酒。酒过三巡，正是微醺的好时候，门外突然又传来窸窣的脚步声。<br/>他顿时酒意全无，手按在自己的斩妖剑上。但腰间的祭魂铃大作。<br/>突然，门扉被人轻轻叩响。<br/>高嘉朗警觉地侧身，从屋内轻手轻脚的推开了门。</p><p>院子中间的雪地里站着个人。<br/>是个约莫十八九岁的少年，穿一件雪白的长衫和白绒大氅，怀里抱了一枝红色梅花。他看见高嘉朗，眼底划过一丝喜色，几根白玉一样的纤长手指摘掉披风的帽子，露出来一头整齐束好的长发，还有一双冻红的耳尖。<br/>高嘉朗愣住了。他见过很多成妖成精的动物，他们幻化成人的时候都会给自己选一副好皮囊。但他从来没有见过这么好看的面孔。那人一双灵动的眼睛眼角微微上挑，嘴唇薄薄的抿着，皮肤白的像雪一样，被怀里的梅花映着，添上一抹红色。一时间竟有些男女莫辨。<br/>但他走近两步，高嘉朗才看出，这人比自己只低半头，伸长玉立，一副谦谦君子的模样。<br/>顺着修长的双腿往下看去……<br/>嚯，衣摆还沾着鸡毛。</p><p>“太好了，我终于找到你了！”<br/>少年开口，嗓音清澈的像是山涧溪流，一字一句敲在高嘉朗心上。他认真的看了一会对面人的眼睛，只把人家看的慌乱避开目光，才确定没有杀意，悄悄把斩妖剑收入鞘中。</p><p>“你找我干什么？”高嘉朗狐疑的问。<br/>“我来……我来找你报恩的……”少年说完，似是觉得有点羞赦，一双眼睛垂下去，眉宇间风情流转，高嘉朗一下像是被摄住心神，挪不开脚步。心想，师兄说得对，狐妖果然厉害。<br/>但这小狐狸漂亮的不像话，又像是极深情的样子，目光忍不住往自己身上瞥，却不敢抬起头来光明正大的看。这很有趣。高大侠生出点坏念头。</p><p>行啊，既然自己送上门来说要报恩，那岂有不接受的道理？更何况，高大侠行侠仗义，害还怕一只道行不深的小狐狸精不可？</p><p>把人，哦不，把妖迎进门里，小狐狸眼珠四下滴溜溜转，抬手就脱了自己的外套，露出来淡青色腰带束紧的细腰。高大侠忍不住多看了两眼，只觉得那把细腰极妙，像是自己一把就可以握住。<br/>“你这里真暖和啊！我在雪地里走的太久，手脚都要冻僵了……”他嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，不客气的坐在高嘉朗的椅子上晃悠两条长腿。高大侠又看了两眼。唔，又细又长，那衣衫下的肤色想必也和手腕一样，白嫩的让人心痒。</p><p>他觉得自己喉咙有点干，不自然的咽了口吐沫，然后收起老流氓一样的目光。<br/>“我这里没有热水煮茶，不如，你先喝一杯酒暖暖身子吧。”<br/>小狐狸一副为难的样子皱皱眉头，喜怒嗔痴皆是绝色。<br/>“啊，我喝不了多少酒的，会醉倒……”<br/>高嘉朗递给他一个陶土杯子：“没事儿，是农家自己酿的米酒，不怎么醉人，你小口小口喝就好。”<br/>闻言，那少年小心抿了一口，眉眼弯起笑意，像是融了一池春水一样，柔到人心尖上。<br/>“笑什么？觉得好喝？”高嘉朗问。他也跟着笑起来，拎了那人被雪浸湿的披风去火上烤。<br/>“不是，我是高兴，高兴你果然跟我想的一样，是极温柔的人。”<br/>他话说的直白，笑的天真，却让高嘉朗呼吸一窒。平白的生出罪恶感来。</p><p>狐妖无论男女，都要靠与人交合修炼元神，所以天生淫荡，最会勾人。所说是妖，但床上功夫极好，又不会伤人性命，如今世道，竟有达官贵人走黑市，买来刚刚修炼成的小妖来做床伴。高嘉朗本来以为自己定力足够，不会中招，如今，也不知道是自己自视过高，还是碰见的妖道行太深，竟然春心荡漾的不能自控，一把火从下腹只烧到天灵盖上去。</p><p>小狐狸端着杯子吃酒，眼睛却盯着高嘉朗来来去去，爱慕之情溢于言表，看的高嘉朗耳根发热。<br/>“你说你是来报恩的？”<br/>坐在他对面，高嘉朗问。<br/>他点点头：“我叫刘也。你可能不记得我了，但是多亏了你，我才能活到现在……”<br/>高嘉朗心里咬牙切齿的腹诽：“我怎么能不记得你？你吃了老子过年打牙祭的鸡和鱼！”</p><p>他默不作声，也给自己倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽。刚刚的酒意还在，又加了一杯入腹，多少有点飘飘然的微醺。迷离间，见那个叫刘也的小狐妖面孔笼在摇曳的烛光下，美的让人目眩。<br/>“那你……打算怎么报恩？”他凑上去，在刘也耳边说话，闻见对方身上梅花一样清冽的味道。他迷迷糊糊的想着，要去告诉师兄，伏妖录上写的不对，狐妖身上的味道不都是那般浓烈妖媚的，也有的清爽干净，不过时同样的勾人心魄。</p><p>刘也半晌没有吱声。高嘉朗偏头去看他的脸，才发现他的目光也涣散起来，想必是真的不会喝酒，只半杯米酒就散了心神。<br/>他头脑清醒了一下，想拿走刘也手里的杯子，可就在手指相触的瞬间，小狐狸突然搂住他的脖子，极快的吻了一下他的脸颊。<br/>“我喜欢你，你想我怎么报答你，都可以。”</p><p>脑子里那根本来以为很结实的弦，其实不堪一击，只一个像是孩童间玩闹一般的亲吻，就让它彻彻底底断了个干净。<br/>高嘉朗抱着怀中手感果然极佳的腰身，晕头转向的想，送到嘴边了，岂有不吃的道理？今天就给你尝个甜头，帮你修炼一番吧！</p><p>他吻上刘也的嘴唇，香软的泛着酒气，几下辗转，怀里的人就乖乖张开唇瓣让他把舌尖探了进去。柔软滑腻的舌头相触，小狐狸的腰好像一下就软了，两只手揽在他背上，无意识的抚摸磨蹭他的身体。<br/>情热间，高嘉朗解开他的衣襟。手指急迫的有点发抖，最后几乎是撕扯开来。刘也的身体还有点凉，泛着清新的体香和寒意。高嘉朗一手撤掉自己的腰带便裸了上身，急迫的用自己的体温去温暖他。<br/>果然，寻得热源，怀里的人紧紧贴上来，肌肤之间没有一丝缝隙。<br/>“你好暖和……”刘也呓语着说，在嘴唇分开的时候，不满的伸出舌尖讨吻。高嘉朗怎么会拒绝？唇齿相接间，暧昧的水渍声伴着轻吟溜出，高嘉朗摸到刘也头上那支箍住头发的玉簪，轻轻拔下，一头黑色的长发顺势滑下。长发与肌肤黑白分明，一副景象，色欲的圣洁。<br/>他脱掉刘也的衬裤，像是抱孩子一样的把他抱起来，想要将战场转移到床上去。可是刘也不依，他按着高嘉朗的后颈与他接吻，缠绵的急迫，似乎连进到里屋去的时间也等不及。<br/>高嘉朗也不愿再等。他袭裤里的那个物件早就苏醒，又热又硬的昭示自己的存在感。小狐狸精还偏偏不老实，若有若无的用膝盖在那里蹭来蹭去。高嘉朗心急如焚，掰开他的双腿，让他盘在自己身上抓牢，手指就向后探去。<br/>反复抽插软化的时候，高嘉朗时不时往他尾骨上摸上两把。<br/>“你的尾巴呢？”他问。<br/>狐狸精只有在夜晚才能化成人形，但欢爱之时还是会露出来尾巴和耳朵。但现在刘也迟迟不现了原形，更激的他好胜心蓦然而起，指尖恶意的深深碾过。<br/>“啊……”<br/>怀里的人敏感处被反复刺激，仰起纤长的脖颈，承受不住一般的呻吟。他小小的喉结精致如同摆件，高嘉朗迷恋的吮住反复啃咬。<br/>“尾巴耳朵露出来吧？我想看看……”<br/>刘也瘦的一把骨头，抱起来特别轻松，但屁股和大腿确柔软浑圆，摸上去手感极佳。高嘉朗把他抵在墙上肆无忌惮的抚摸，而悬空的那个人，只能脱力的痉挛着双腿，夹住他健硕的腰背。<br/>“什么尾巴……你快一点……我想要……”</p><p>不得不说，狐妖就是狐妖。高嘉朗这样的尺寸，没头没脑的猛冲进去，要是放在个普通人身上，早就痛的哭爹喊娘。但刘也没有，他的身体很好的接受着一次又一次的冲击，像是爽极了一样的带着哭腔呻吟，随着高嘉朗的动作无师自通的收缩夹紧，抽插间，快感一波没过一波。<br/>这个体位，可以插到最深的地方，没有人能承受这样的湿热纠缠。高嘉朗喘着粗气大力顶入，狠狠抵住，强忍射精的快感，咬着刘也的耳垂平复呼吸。<br/>“现在就想让我射出来？不可能的，小狐狸，你以为修炼这么简单吗？”<br/>上头的醉意再加上快感蹂躏，刘也看起来像是意识完全模糊掉了，他的长发凌乱的粘在身上，嘴唇被啃咬的鲜红，目光一片迷离。<br/>“恩公……怎么停了？刚刚好舒服……”<br/>高嘉朗觉得自己没醉，但他现在确实感觉要疯了。他行走江湖这么多年，从来没有像现在这样头脑发昏过。这酒也不是什么好酒，不知道为什么会这般上头……<br/>他运力将刘也向上托起，然后再狠狠放下。这一起一落间，插入的更深，刘也尖叫一声，痉挛着抱住他的脊背。<br/>“你叫我的名字，刘也，叫我高嘉朗。”<br/>“高嘉朗，高嘉朗。”<br/>刘也眯着眼睛失神的唤他，硬的流水的下体在他肌肉结实的小腹上反复摩擦，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。交合处一片泥泞，白皙柔软的臀肉反复上下拍打，瘾糜的声响回荡在不大的小屋中。<br/>刘也咬着唇低叫，然后被人按着后脑吻到快要窒息。朦胧间，不远处的村庄突然传来一阵鞭炮声，小狐妖似是吓了一跳，穴口缩进，紧紧攀附在高嘉朗的身上，睁大一双迷离的眼睛，两只白玉一样的胳膊，撑在高嘉朗肩膀上。<br/>“怎么这么吵？什么事……”<br/>高嘉朗被这一夹差点把魂都丢了，但怀里人惊慌又依恋的神态似乎更惹人怜爱。他勉强运气丹田，稳住自己的气息，缓慢又温柔的顶入，抵着刘也的额头安慰。<br/>“别怕，是鞭炮声，我在呢，你什么都不用怕。”<br/>刘也像是回忆起了什么一样，眼神突然清明，愣愣的盯着高嘉朗的脸，神色泫然欲泣。他现在整个人都凌乱涣散，一看就是被人好好疼爱过，还偏要挤出一丝笑容，把手贴在高嘉朗的心脏位置上。<br/>“我只怕你不想要我……”<br/>目光交汇，暖唇相抵，高嘉朗觉得自己第一次明白了天书里说的，什么叫天人合一。他庆幸自己平常练功从不偷懒，腿力臂力腰力都异乎寻常的好，已经缠绵了几炷香的功夫，依旧还能顶的又快又深。手捏在刘也的屁股上，指尖深深陷进去，高嘉朗粗喘着在他耳边说着粗俗的情话，只觉得一切都完美的无以复加。<br/>猛烈的抽插连绵反复纠缠到来，刘也呻吟不断，最后，在高潮的瞬间，他情难自禁，低头狠狠咬住高嘉朗的肩膀。<br/>“嘶……”<br/>快感和疼痛的双重刺激，高嘉朗几乎是同时到达云端，抽出自己射在刘也大腿上。他抬手摸了摸自己肩膀处咬痕，摸到一丝湿润的血痕。<br/>“啧，小狐狸就是小狐狸，牙可够厉害的……”</p><p>他拥着已经脱力睡着的刘也躺在床上，四肢纠缠手足相抵。刘也自顾自的寻找热源，把那张小小的面孔埋在他颈窝中，依偎在他怀里小声嗫嚅他的名字。<br/>“睡吧睡吧，我在呢，我不走。”<br/>从来形单影只的高大侠，这时只觉得一股带着暖意的满足感涌上心头。他突然想每天都过这样的日子，自己在外面经历那些腥风血雨的凶险之事，回到家里来，有人掌灯等他，抱他，贴在他怀里问他累不累，冷不冷。他突然希望，在有那么多人感激他，崇拜他的时候，能有一个人爱他。<br/>如果这个人是刘也，那就再完美不过了。</p><p> </p><p>一夜好眠，高大侠醒来已经天光大亮。<br/>他侧躺着，睁开眼盯着窗框看了半晌，昨天种种终于涌入脑中。像是做了一个真实又甜美的梦，心中前所未有的踏实。他突然想，如果要和刘也生活在一起，那还挺麻烦的。要去查查古籍，了解一下狐妖的习性，要想想怎么跟师兄坦白，还要告诉刘也，自己不用他报恩也想跟他在一起。<br/>但他半辈子捉妖除妖，却只有这一次，想着怎么讨一只妖的欢心。</p><p>可是，他回过头去，却见到床的另一半空空荡荡，没有刘也。枕上有几片枯萎的红梅花，是昨日初见，刘也手里掂着的那支。<br/>高嘉朗怔怔的抚摸那些花瓣，只觉得，肌肤的触感还在指尖，清雅的体香还萦绕在屋内。但是伊人已经离开了很久，久到床被已然都是冷的。</p><p>又剩下我自己一个人了啊……<br/>高大侠怅然若失的叹了口气。<br/>也好，人妖殊途是更古不变的道理。师父讲过，那些触犯了禁忌，强行与妖在一起的人们，没有一个落得好下场。即便是真心真意，偷得一时安稳，也终究隔着逾越不去的时间。<br/>凡人一生，区区百年，妖却可以有千年修行。<br/>还指望刘也留下来做什么呢？平白为这弹指一挥的百年伤心一场吗？</p><p>他已经报恩了。<br/>这短短的，可以回味的一夜，已经足够了。</p><p>高大侠自嘲的笑了笑，整理衣衫，背上斩妖剑，系上祭魂铃。三日之前封印在山洞里的那只蟒精，今日应该再去看看了……</p><p> </p><p>正月十五那天，晴空万里。高大侠外出游历了整整十五日，终于回到家中。<br/>他刚进家门转身挂锁，就听见不远处的街口有人唤他。<br/>“高大侠！高大侠！”一群孩子提着灯笼跑了过来。</p><p>“什么事？”<br/>他抱起来那个叫小杏的小姑娘，揪了一下她的鼻子。<br/>“高大侠，先生说，晚上请您去看灯。”<br/>“什么先生？”高嘉朗有点摸不着头脑。<br/>“就是私塾新来的先生，姓刘，可漂亮了人可好啦，我们都喜欢他！”几个小孩子七嘴八舌的说。</p><p>姓刘。<br/>高嘉朗心口一颤。<br/>他的目光越过孩子们向后看去，之间路口的桥头站着一个人。白衣胜雪，亭亭而立。</p><p>挪不开自己的目光，高嘉朗放下怀里抱着的孩子，讷讷的走了过去。<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>他想问，你那天怎么走了，又想问，你为什么回来。张口结舌的样子可能有点傻，因为刘也笑弯了眼角。<br/>“我回家收拾了东西想来找你，可是等了你三日你都没回来。正好看到私塾在招教书先生，我略通文史，就在这儿落了脚。”<br/>刘也的声音，刘也的味道，刘也的温度，和那夜一模一样，什么都没有变。高嘉朗急切的去抓他的手，牵着他的指尖上下抚摸，恐怕是一场梦。<br/>刘也任他那样傻乎乎的牵手，悄悄凑上去，踮脚吻了他的唇角。那个吻轻的像花瓣一样，几乎没有感觉。但高嘉朗摸着自己的脸，只觉得甜的心脏胀满发痛，现在就想回屋里抱着他，一整天都依偎在一起烤火，什么都不做。</p><p>不过……<br/>等等……狐妖怎么能在白天也变成人形呢？？难道伏妖录上的记录出错了吗？</p><p>突然，像是想到了什么一样，高嘉朗顿时如同雷劈。</p><p>“你说你要报恩？你要报什么恩？”</p><p>刘也眼睛睁的滚圆，有点诧异的看他：“你不记得了？我以为你记得的呀？”<br/>他伸出两个手指在高嘉朗面前晃了晃：“去年廿月初五，祭河神，你救了我的命，记得吗？”</p><p>高嘉朗想起来了。<br/>去年廿月，他追着一个披了人皮的恶鬼三天三夜，终于在一个村子里降服了它。这个村的村民对他感激不尽，邀请他去看十年才有一次的河神祭。<br/>所谓河神祭，就是挑一个生辰八字合适的漂亮姑娘投入河中，企图收买河神，祈求保佑风调雨顺。而那一年，村里没有了合适的姑娘，生辰八字合适的那个人，是男儿身的刘也。即便是这样，村民们还是逼迫他穿了凤冠霞帔，准备祭河。<br/>而高嘉朗一眼就看出，所谓的河神，不过就是江底的一只大王八精。所以顺理成章的，他捉了妖，还顺便救了刘也的命。<br/>直到刘也说这件事之前，他都一直以为自己救得是个姑娘。但刘也却从盖头底下看见了他的脸，记住了他的样子，还有他的手臂揽着自己，告诉自己不要怕的时候的温度。<br/>他找了整整一年，才在那夜除夕，找到了恩公。</p><p>“……”高大侠捋顺了真相，一口老血差点喷出来。狠狠的拍了一把自己的脑门。</p><p>刘也吓了一跳，赶紧抓住他正在自残的手：“你这是做什么呀，你看见我不高兴？还是你……还是你不想让我跟着你？可是我……可是我们明明都，明明都那个了啊……”<br/>他咬着自己的嘴唇，眼睛里焦急的泛起来水雾。他不明白高嘉朗的态度，明明那天早上醒来的时候，他抱自己抱的那么紧，像是舍不得分开一样。</p><p>“不是，没有，我想说，我在想……”要告诉他自己把他当成了偷东西吃的狐妖了吗？还是说要告诉他自己根本就不知道救下的是他？？好像怎么说不太行啊……</p><p>高大侠口风一转：“那个，我是想说，今天是十五，晚上一起去看灯吧……”<br/>“然后呢？”刘也追问。<br/>“然后……然后我带你去吃东街赵大姐家的鲜肉馄饨……”<br/>“再然后呢？”<br/>“再然后……再然后我送你回家……”<br/>“哦。”刘也松开本来被高嘉朗牵着的那只手，眼睛垂着看着地面，不愿意抬起来。<br/>高嘉朗见不得他这幅样子。他不开心的时候，就好像自己的胸口里放了一把碎瓷片，咯咯愣愣的扎的疼。<br/>于是，高嘉朗伸手把刘也脸捧起来，他的脸好小，两只手合拢就能包住一样。<br/>他可真好看啊，比见过的所有人，所有妖，所有神仙都好看。</p><p>“回咱家，然后，我带你回咱们家。”</p><p>怀里抱着香软的人，高嘉朗满足的再也不想放手。幸福的迷迷糊糊的，他突然想到……</p><p>妈的，偷老子鸡的那只死狐狸，别让我抓到你，不然我马上宰了你给我家刘也做个围脖，他穿白色可最好看了……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>致敬一下我从小最喜欢看的书《聊斋志异》哈哈哈哈<br/>最近感觉一直在舞黄啊呜呜呜不要嫌弃我，我马上就变回清水写手了！</p><p>这篇其实还是有很多伏笔的，比如，小刘是人为什么祭魂铃碰到他还会响？比如既然不是狐妖为什么啪啪啪的时候小高还会觉得他很会？比如如果他是狐妖，为什么做爱的时候不会变出来尾巴和耳朵？</p><p>这里有我的一个私设！<br/>小刘是半人半狐的混血！但是他自己也不知道。<br/>半妖只有在月圆夜那天啪，才会变出耳朵尾巴来！<br/>Srds，鸡确实不是他偷的……</p><p>给自己留一个铺垫哈哈哈哈，万一以后要继续写它呢……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>